


The Greatest Gift of All

by khaleesiofdragonstone



Series: The Joy of Raising Multiples [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany is hiding something, F/M, Infertility, Jon is in the dark, Pregnancy, Twins, Twins are itty bitty cuties, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofdragonstone/pseuds/khaleesiofdragonstone
Summary: Jon and Daenerys have completed their last round of IVF. Given their infertility history, things may not go as planned. But when Dany discovers she's pregnant, she finds a creative way to tell Jon and the twins the news while involving the girls. With just two weeks before Christmas, the most beautiful, unexpected gift comes early.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Joy of Raising Multiples [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817947
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! It’s been QUITE a while since I last updated, but that’s because I got busy with this whole distance learning mumbo-jumbo, applying for college, and my mental health. 
> 
> I started writing some drabbles, but never really completed any I was proud of. I figured it would be fun to post a Christmas prompt or two and this is the first one. This is based of a semi-real personal experience involving a family friend who did struggle with infertility and surprised their entire social circle in a similar way. 
> 
> I’m planning on posting a second part of this story that involves Dany and Jon finding out just how many babies they’re having. If you’re interested, let me know! I’d love to continue this story line. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around and not bailing on me. Happy reading and happy holidays!

_Thanksgiving 2024_

Daenerys couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. The tears had already started, pricking the corners of her eyes and welling against her lids. Her left hand rose to cover her mouth and any sobs or sounds that might escape her lips. She was shaking. The little white and pink device stared back at her with the most daunting, but _wanted_ result.

Two little parallel pink lines.

She was _pregnant._

Her emotions almost got the best of her; she wanted to cry out and rejoice, but she was afraid of rousing Jon or the twins, who they had just managed to get settled into bed. Sheer shock coursed through her. She was going to be a mother again and Jon a father, and their beautiful twin daughters would be big sisters. They would all be over the moon! That made her heart race with wonder, joy, and possibility.

Setting the pregnancy test down on the vanity, Daenerys looked into the mirror and blotted her eyes and the little mascara that had smudged. A couple deep breaths and chuckles of disbelief later, she hid it under the sink and emerged from the bathroom as if nothing unusual had happened, though her head was swimming with fun ideas to break the news to her husband and daughters. 

_  
December 2024_

Daenerys had told no one. Not Missandei. Not Sansa. Not Arya. And certainly not her mother. That woman loved her only granddaughters more than anything, but Gods, she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

Despite wanting to reveal the secret to Jon, Dany wanted to be sure of the pregnancy. Given how hard it had been to hear they couldn't conceive a baby naturally and the expense of IVF, she didn't want to give her family and friends false hope. She and Jon waited three months before sharing the news of the twins and she wanted to do the same for this pregnancy.

The first round of IVF produced no pregnancy and absolutely broke Daenerys and Jon. She'd wept for weeks, blaming herself and her inability to grow a baby inside her. Jon, oh her soft, consoling wolf, had been nothing but supportive and encouraging. It was he who suggested they try again, to repeat the painful process, as long as it meant they had the opportunity to become parents. The second time around, four eggs were implanted into Daenerys's uterus and two matured. Nine months later, their miracle babies, Daenys and Jaena were born. They finally had the family they'd always wanted. 

Three blissful, exciting, yet exhausting years had past and the girls were now pre-schoolers. Daenys was a natural born leader and the dominant of the pair while Jaena was definitely the smaller, more dependent one. They were identical not only to one another, but were spitting images of their mother; their hair, their hazel eyes, and their pale skin all reflected the genes of Daenerys. However, they both took after Jon in their initiative and reserve. They had sprouted into energetic, silly, and sweet young girls who were eager to learn, experience, and live life to the fullest.

Daenerys loved being a mother to their twins. And she especially enjoyed watching Jon be a father to the daughters he never thought he'd have. As content as they were, Dany had quietly yearned for another baby. It wasn't that she didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about how Jon would react to her suggestion. She finally confessed her desire to try just once more, no matter the outcome. It took some coaxing and a few weeks of reassuring him that everything would work out in the long run, but Jon agreed. They consulted with their reproductive endocrinologist who then placed the remaining six embryos inside Daenerys.

They left the office in high spirits and hoping that at least one would attach to the lining of her uterus and develop into a fetus.

That had been nearly a month ago and Daenerys knew Jon was anxious to know.

Hiding the pregnancy had proven the hardest task of all. She'd secretly purchased prenatal vitamins and had visited Doctor Mormont for an ultrasound. He confirmed she was almost a month along and advised her not to keep it from Jon for much longer, as there was a high possibility they were expecting multiples again. This excited Daenerys even more and she couldn't wait to surprise her husband and their daughters with the news.

It was two and a half weeks until Christmas when Dany decided to tell them. They'd just gotten their first foot of snow and the girls were elated. Sledding, snowman making, and a snowball fight had already been accomplished. Their tree was beautiful, decorated with golden lights and fun, sentimental, and homemade ornaments. The entire house smelled like sweet pine and holiday tunes played around the clock. Underneath the tree boasted a few gifts, mostly for family and friends, as Jon and Dany usually wrapped gifts last minute and kept the Santa ones hidden until early Christmas Day.

She selected an eventless Friday night. Her mother watched the girls three days a week, Friday one of them, and she dropped them off at four. Jon arrived home at five and entertained the twins while Daenerys made dinner. It was a casual family night. Jon suspected nothing, despite being antsy at the beginning of the week. He'd asked her if she felt pregnant or if she'd noticed any changes in her physicality. She calmed his worries by promising she'd tell him when she was one hundred percent sure. It wasn't a lie, but Dany was growing anxious herself.

Her plan had gone smoothly so far: Jon was busy with dishes and the twins were distracted by the new art kits her mother had bought them that afternoon. Daenerys quietly left the living room and slipped into their bedroom, grabbing the shirts for the girls and the little snowman gift bag for Jon. Inside was the ultrasound and positive pregnancy test. She was so giddy it was hard to keep calm when she got the twins' attention.

"Girls, I need your help with something," she whispered, kneeling down to their level.

Jaena looked up, examining the bag and bunch of fabric in her mother's hand. "Was dat, mommy?"

"Do you have p'esents for us?!" Daenys squealed, her eyes lighting up.

Dany peered into the kitchen, making sure Jon was still rinsing dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. "It's a surprise. Come with me. Daddy can't know." She brought her index finger to her lips.

The girls looked at her, clearly confused. It was odd for them to hear that the other parent couldn't hear or be aware of something, as that wasn't how Dany and Jon conducted themselves in the presence of their daughters. They displayed a united front on everything, but the girls were three and didn't quite understand the idea of a secret.

"Why not?" Daenys asked. "Is bad to not tell Daddy."

Jaena agreed, "Yeah. Is mean. You not do dat, 'gain, mama."

Daenerys silently cursed whoever had told them all secrets were malicious in nature. She really needed them to go along with this and not ruin her plan.

"Daddy will know, but just not yet," she promised, but they remained unconvinced. "If you help me, I'll let you have _extra_ reindeer chow tonight." Dany waited for their reaction, eyes bouncing between them like a spectator at a tennis match.

That got their attention. Anything involving food did, but especially the seasonal chocolate and peanut butter holiday munch they made this time of year. It was a delicious mix of square rice cereal, mini marshmallows, peanuts, peanut butter candies, and chocolate and peanut butter covered pretzels all coated in melted chocolate, peanut butter, powdered sugar, and green and red sprinkles. Everyone in their house and whom they shared with was addicted to it, but it had proved to be the best bribe for three year olds.

"Estra? Dat means more?"

Dany nodded enthusiastically. "But only if you come and help me right now." Little did they know, they'd be getting a big surprise of their own.

Eagerly, the twins abandoned their artwork and followed her quietly into the bathroom. One more peek at Jon proved he was nearly done with dishes and they needed to act fast.

"I have shirts for you to put on," Dany told them once the door was closed.

"Ooh, is pink, Jaena!" Daenys exclaimed.

"I yike dat. Mommy, me wear pink," the younger twin said proudly.

"Yes you do, baby. Arms up." Daenerys helped them out of their peanut butter and jelly smudged, spaghetti sauce stained cartoon shirts and discarded them down the laundry shoot.

Jaena giggled. "We all nakedy. Nakedy! Nakedy!" she chanted, Daenys joining in.

"Alright, my goofy girls. Time to put on your new shirts." She absolutely adored their silliness, but time was ticking. Jon would become suspicious of what they were doing in the bathroom and ask questions if they weren't in the living room. Dany wanted to catch him completely off guard, so giving zero signs of abnormality was key.

Daenys glanced down at the white writing on the shirt. "Was dat say, mommy? I not read it."

"I'll tell you soon, sweetling. Just a few more minutes," Daenerys promised as she helped Jaena.

"Can we hab waindeer miss yet?" she asked.

Dany stood up. "You haven't helped me all the way yet. Be patient, loves. Jaena, give the present to Daddy. When I open the door and ask for him, don't come out until I tell you to, okay?" She handed the gift to her and placed a hand on the doorknob.

They nodded, looking at one another and exchanged shrugs. "'Kay, mommy," the girls chorused together.

She opened the bathroom door, sticking her head outside just enough to hear. "Hey, babe? Whatcha doin'?"

"Just finishin' up the dishes. Why?" Jon responded, obviously curious.

"Do you have a second? The girls—Well, the girls and _I_ have something for you." She waited patiently for him, looking behind her at the twins.

Jon paused a moment. "You do? What is it?"

"Is a pe'sent, daddy. Mommy no tell us," Daenys answered for her. 

"It'll just take a moment, Jon. Sit down and I'll send the girls out."

He figured it was just something they made for him and Daenerys had added a personalized touch. He had many framed photographs in his office; pictures of the twins surrounded by popsicle sticks with glued on buttons, colored macaroni noodles, and scribbled with the girls' names and the date. Dany always framed their yearly family photo and inscribed a sweet little note for him to look at when the days were hard so he could remembered the reason why he worked as hard as he did: for their family.

Jon loved seeing the joy on their daughters' faces whenever they gave him a gift. They were usually so happy and proud, but judging from the words of Daenys, they were in the dark on this one. Seeing no harm in listening to the instructions, Jon dried his hands and sauntered over to the couch. He plopped down, tired from a long day and more than willing to get off his feet.

"Are you in the living room?" his wife asked seconds later.

"Aye, love. What have you got for me, eh?"

Daenerys ushered the girls out of the bathroom and was one step behind them. She couldn't wait to see the look on Jon's face when he read their shirts, but kept her distance for the time being.

He waited for them to appear and immediately, their bright pink shirts caught his attention. However, printed in bold, white calligraphy was the phrase _Promoted to Big Sister 2025._

Jon blinked what felt like a hundred times. His mouth fell open as he read the words over and over. It didn't register right away, but when Jaena handed him the little blue snowman gift bag, he nearly lost it.

"Dis for you, daddy." She set it gently in his lap.

"Thank you, honey." He looked up at his wife, who had just creeped around the corner with the biggest grin plastered to her lips. His fingers fumbled with the golden flecked tissue paper and he set it aside. In the bag was a blurry brown and white image that was an ultrasound and a pink and white pregnancy test with two lines. He knew what that meant.

"Dany...Oh my Gods...Are you serious?" Jon asked, looking up in total and utter disbelief.

She was nodding adamantly as she entered the room, holding back tears. "I'm sure. Doctor Mormont confirmed it earlier this week," Dany managed, her voice weak.

He placed the picture and test aside and stood up. "Gods, I was gettin' worried. Come here, love."

Daenerys was a complete, happy wreck. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones, the Christmas ambiance, that she was finally unburdened of the secret, or a combination of all three, but keeping her emotions controlled wasn't an option. They had wanted and hoped for this addition, and now it was a reality. 

She started to cry and enveloped her husband in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Merry Christmas," she sniffled. "We get to be parents again."

Jon blinked away his own tears with a snuffle and held her tight. "Aye, that we do."

Daenerys looked up, wet eyes shining and cheeks streaked with clear rivers. She swallowed and sniffed again. "It killed me, not telling you."

"I bet," he said, pulling back to kiss her forehead.

"I just had to be sure. I didn't want to get your hopes up or tell anyone until I knew for sure," she explained, although she didn't need to.

Jon softly pressed their lips together, lingering for a moment too long. Soon, little hands tugged at their legs. They ended the kiss reluctantly, but their daughters were anxious to know the big secret and see the gift.

"Why c'yin', mama?" Jaena wondered, looking from her mother to her father with concern.

"Is you okay?" Daenys shared her sister's expression. 

Dany picked them both up and nestled them on her hips, walking over to the couch. Jon sat down beside her, taking Daenys into his lap.

"Girls," Daenerys began, "remember when you stayed with Missy and we told you that we went to the doctor so that he could help us have a baby?"

The twins nodded eagerly.

"Did he help you?"

Jon nodded. "He did, darlin'. That's why your shirts say that you are goin' to be big sisters next year!"

"I have a baby in my belly," Dany said, pointing to her stomach, though she knew there was a possibility it could be twins again, or even more, but they would find that out later.

Daenys and Jaena erupted in priceless cheers and smiles. They hugged one another, then the parent they sat with and squealed excitedly. Their faces said it all; they were so happy!

Jon and Dany exchanged looks with one another, relieved that the girls were just as thrilled as they were. Although they didn't understand the journey to get to the point of parenthood, their little three year old reactions were worth everything and more.

"We be big sissies togefer," Jaena announced proudly.

"I'm so 'cited!" Daenys repeated over and over, her small hands clenched into fists as she moved happily in Jon's lap.

Daenerys smooched their cheeks. "I'm so glad you're so excited to be big sisters. That makes my heart _soooo_ happy," she told them. "Now, I believe I made a promise to you, my loves. Go get two bowls and the reindeer chow. Be careful, please.

The twins hopped off their parents' laps and darted for the kitchen, babbling all the way about the prospect of being sisters and the baby.

Jon leaned back into the couch, head falling back. "Merry fookin' Christmas to us," he said when the girls were out of earshot, "I still can't believe it."

"Well you better, because we're finding out how many there are in two weeks," Daenerys replied, placing a hand on his thigh.

He picked his head back up. "What is it, Dany?"

She felt the tears prickle her eyelids again. "I'm just so...so damn grateful. For this. For us. Our family." The tears started again and she smiled once more, looking into the grey eyes of her husband.

He thumbed clear drops from her cheek before pecking it and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I am, too. I love you, Dany," Jon said slowly, searching deep into her hazel orbs.

"I love you, too, Jon," his wife echoed.

"We're truly blessed, aren't we?"

Looking ahead into the kitchen at their beautiful, honest, excited little girls and then down at the flat plane of her stomach, Daenerys sighed. "We really, really are." 


End file.
